


The Fire In My Heart

by RiversAndRoses



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bisexual Kai, Coming Out, Demiboy Kai, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, NOTHING MAJOR. JUST WHEN ZANE DIED HE WAS DEFINITELY DRINKING, One Shot Collection, no beta we die like zane, none of the ninja are cishet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses
Summary: Kai is the master of fire, Percy is just a normal dude. They fall in love.A bunch of oneshots surrounding the two and their relationship. Won't necessarily be in order.Chapter 1: Kai comes out as a demiboy to Percy.Chapter 2: Jay and Nya confront him as to why he leaves so often.Cjapter 3: Kai visits Percy at work.
Relationships: Kai/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a dream once that kai had a boyfriend so i made percy. i love my boy. will eventually make a fanseason with him.

"So… uh… i have something to tell you. Before me and the others send out our coming out chirps tomorrow. The others gave me permission to tell you about them too." He breathes out, sitting on his boyfriends bed both of his hands in his, doing his best not to set anything on fire. "Its important and you already know im bi, we wouldnt be dating if i wasnt, so i dont know why this is so hard."

Percy smiles, kissing kai, "its okay. You can take your time. Ill be here for you."

He smiles back at his boyfriend and leans against him, taking a few deep breaths. "So… so im a demiboy."

"Okay. I dont think ive heard of that one." He says, which is relieving to kai, somewhat.

"You know of nonbinary, right?" He asks, letting out a breath, this is going a lot better than he thought it was.

"Yeah."

"Its like that, but i still identify as a guy, but only partially?" 

"Okay, cool. Same name still? Pronouns?" Percy is smiling widely, proud of him for doing this. 

"Yeah, same name. He/they, you can still call me your boyfriend." He says, smile growing a lot wider. All the anxiety he was feeling previously has all washed away. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Accepting me." 

"Of course. I love you, and if you want to identify in a nontraditional way then thats fine with me. Ill never stop loving you." He kisses kai again, "you wanted to tell me about the others?"

Kai sniffles a little, he was always afraid of falling in love and being left behind when he revealed that he wasnt cis, but he should never have doubted percy. He knew that his boyfriend would accept him, and of course, he did. 

Percy pulls him into his lap and places small kisses all over the master of fire's face. Hoping to stop the tears, albeit happy ones, from falling. 

Its works, making kai laugh, "im not crying, perce."

"Not anymore, youre not." He says, pushing him off of him and back onto the bed gently.

"Augh, ive been shoved." Kai laughs 

"Aw come on, youve taken harder hits than that." Percy laughs and puts his head on kais chest. "Now the others…?" He pushes gently.

"Oh! Right. Um, well for one thing, literally none of us are cishet. Nya is a demigirl-"

"Thats why Jay chirped out "bold of you to assume that any of us are cishet" last night." Percy interrupts, finally realizing the context.

Kai snorts, "yeah. He wanted to make that joke before we came out, he, pixal, Cole and Lloyd are trans. Zanes agender."

"Ah- wait Pixal? Trans nindroid?" 

"Yeah, she talked about how previous versions of her were male and how she didnt like that and borg was like oh cool and made her female."

"Love that for her."

"Hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Nya confront Kai on why he leaves so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> percy and kai do their best to keep their relationship a secret for a few months before the ninja all officially come out to the public.

"Hey kai, where you going?" Nya asks, scaring the shit out of kai, almost making him fall down the stairs of the monastery.

"Oh- um. Nowhere." He flushes.

"Awfully suspicious when you leave every couple of days around the same time." Jay says, appearing from behind her.

"Um-"

"Jay!" Nya shoves him slightly, "we agreed we werent going to interrogate him."

"Right. Whats going on kai? Youre not drinking again are you?"

"N-no!" Kai sputters, he hasnt really drank any alcohol since zane died. Thats not the issue at hand right now. "Im not drinking, jay." He feels his face grow warmer, "ive been seeing someone." He says quickly and quietly

"Huh?"

"Im seeing someone! I have a boyfriend!" He says, face still incredibly red, "that guy that skylor hired and told us about? Im dating him. His name is percy and hes really great and- i was going to tell you guys, you know. Eventually."

"Aw, you didnt have to wait so long to tell us." Jay smiles, "theres literally no judgment here cause were all lgbt."

"I know- i just- we agreed to keep it hidden away from the public, i didnt mean for it to extend to all of you."

"I get it." Nya smiles, wrapping her brother in a hug, "the public is judgemental as hell, but i get it. Im happy for you, you deserve this." 

"Can i go now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai visits Percy at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a couple days after the previous chapter and before the first one. Ill probably reorder the chapters later on, or ill make some sort of guide, either one workd. Also my wifi fucking died as i was posting this.

Kai knocks on the back door of chens noodle house. Hes been doing this for two months now, every couple of days he comes down from the monastery to come and hang out with his boyfriend in the privacy of the back staff room. 

Alyssa opens the door with a smile, "whats the password."

"I- um, noodle?"

"Im joking, but youre close. Ill grab him." She lets him in and he sits on the table, pulling the hood on his jacket down.

"Thanks lyss," percy says as he opens the door and enters with a smile, "shes gonna have the chefs make us noodles." He smiles and wraps kai in a hug. "I love how warm you always are, babe."

"The perks of being the master of fire." He says kissing his boyfriend, and sitting back on the table. "Nya and jay caught me on the way out the other day, i forgot to mention that."

"So they know now?" He asks taking his hands in his own.

"Yeah. If they didnt tell the others, then theyre the only ones aside from the people who work here."

"Probably did tell the others. Which is fine, probably means i can come over, right?" He kisses him again.

"I mean, you're just a normal looking guy, i dont think anyone would really bat an eye if you make an attempt to come over." Kai says pulling percy closer.

"I might take that chance." He says with a smile and kisses him again. 

"Take what chance? Get off the table, kai." Skylor says coming in.

"Nah," kai hums, pulling percy into some sort of half hug.

"Me going to the monastery."

"If the table breaks one day, im going to blame you." She smiles, teasingly.

"We literally have a couch in here, babe." Percy laughs, him.

"I know. I have sat there before."

"Why dont you use it then?"

"Dont feel like it."

Skylor rolls her eyes, "gotta get back to cleaning up the restaurant. Appreciate you coming by later this time. Better keep this up instead of coming earlier."

"No promises." He says, making percy laugh again.

"What am i going to do with you when i go back to college, huh?" Percy asks, "you going to distract me while i do homework?"

"Maybe."

"Ill ban you from seeing me."

"You wouldnt." Kai says pulling away, mock offended.

"I would." He says seriously, but only to burst out in laughter seconds later. "Nah, im kidding."

"Good."

"Heres your noodles." Alyssa says, coming into the break room and frowns, "stop sitting on the goddamn table." 

"Okay, okay, im getting off." Kai says, getting off the table and takes the bowls of noodles, handing one to his boyfriend who takes the other one gratefuly, sitting in the chair next to percy. "When you do come over, you gotta try zanes food, its so fucking good."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, youll love it, trust me."

"Ill make a mental note of it, then."

"I dont know if youve been keeping track of my social media or not,"

"I follow you, but im not constantly on chirper."

"Well, ive started talking about my partner and how amazing they are. Or well, he." 

"I thought you said you wouldnt say anything."

"I asked the most trusted people in my discord, if it was a good idea and they said it could be fun watching people trying to figure things out."

Percy hums, "just… just be careful with it, okay? I dont mind it. Just dont accidentally slip up."

"I won't. Ill be running the tweets by them first."

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better."

"I shouldve asked first, sorry."

"No, no, its okay." Percy grins, "i said i dont mind it." He kisses kai on the cheek, "you deserve to talk about how much you love me."

"Wish i could actually talk about you, though. But im not out to the public, you know. But ill bring up coming up with some sort of plan with the others?" He shrugs, face flushing slightly. "I dont know."

"That sounds like a good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to do at least one of these a day maybe

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me about him on tumblr: Keplered


End file.
